Dhammapada Verses 349 and 350 - Culadhanuggaha Pandita Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 349 and 350 - Culadhanuggaha Pandita Vatthu' Vitakkamathitassa jantuno tibbaragassa subbhanupassino bhiyyo tanha pavaddhati esa kho dalham karoti bandhanam. Vitakkupasame ca yo rato asubham bhavayate sada sato esa kho byanti kahiti esa cheechati marabandhanam. ---- Verse 349: In a man who is disturbed by (sensual) thoughts, whose passions are strong, and who keeps seeing objects as being pleasant, craving grows more and more. Indeed, he makes his bondage strong. ---- Verse 350: A man who takes delight in calming (sensual) thoughts, who is ever mindful, and meditates on the impurity (of the body, etc.) will certainly get rid (of craving); this man will cut the bond of Mara. ---- The Story of Culadhanuggaha, the Skilful Archer While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verses (349) and (350) of this book, with reference to a young bhikkhu, who was a skilful archer in one of his previous existences. Once a young bhikkhu took his alms-food in one of the shelters specially built for bhikkhus in town. After his meal he felt like drinking water. So he went to a house and asked for some drinking water, and a young woman came out to give him some water. As soon as this young woman saw the young bhikkhu she fell in love with him. Wishing to entice him, she invited the young bhikkhu to come to her house whenever he felt thirsty. After some time, she invited him to her house for alms-food. On that day, she told him that they had everything they could wish for in the house, but that there was no male to look after their affairs, etc. Hearing those words, the young bhikkhu took the hint and he soon found himself to be more and more attached to the young, attractive woman. He became very much dissatisfied with his life as a bhikkhu and was getting thin. Other bhikkhus reported about him to the Buddha. The Buddha called the young bhikkhu to his presence and said to him, "My son, listen to me. This young woman will be your undoing just as she had been to you in a previous existence. In one of your previous existences you were a very skilful archer and she was your wife. On one occasion, while the two of you were travelling, you came upon a gang of highwaymen. She fell in love with the gang leader. So, while you and the gang leader were engaged in fighting and you called out to her to give you the sword, she gave the sword to the robber who promptly killed you. Thus, she was the cause of your death. Now, too, she will be the cause of your ruin if you go after her and leave my Order for her sake." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 349: In a man who is disturbed by (sensual) thoughts, whose passions are strong, and who keeps seeing objects as being pleasant, craving grows more and more. Indeed, he makes his bondage strong. ---- Verse 350: A man who takes delight in calming (sensual) thoughts, who is ever mindful, and meditates on the impurity (of the body, etc.) will certainly get rid (of craving); this man will cut the bond of Mara. ---- At the end of the discourse, the young bhikkhu attained Sotapatti Fruition.